


grounded

by calumhood (sneaks)



Series: soft!michael tuesdays [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 3rd person pov, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, reader is scared of thunderstorms, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaks/pseuds/calumhood
Summary: requested on tumblr (my tumblr is @kingcals) by anon: cuddling with Mike during a storm 🥺🥺
Relationships: Michael Clifford/reader, michael clifford & fem!reader, michael clifford & reader, michael clifford/fem!reader
Series: soft!michael tuesdays [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752874
Kudos: 6





	grounded

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr (my tumblr is @kingcals) by anon: cuddling with Mike during a storm 🥺🥺

A flash of lightning strikes, illuminating the bedroom. The accompanying loud roar of thunder cracks overhead. She gasps, watching the way the curtains drift around, dragging on the carpet from the ceiling fan spinning above their bed. Another crash sounds, causing her to jump, tugging her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them tightly. She rests her chin atop her knees, focusing on counting her breaths in and out as she wishes for the storm to pass.

Another bolt hits somewhere in the distance and she waits with bated breath for the loud noise that always follows. A shiver runs up her spine as she keeps her eyes fixed on the comforter beneath her, unable to pull her gaze from it for fear of breaking down.

The thunder is louder this time, so loud that it disturbs the sleeping figure next to her. Michael stirs beneath the thick blanket, rubbing his eye with a fist, “Baby?” His voice is husky and brings an unconscious wave of comfort to her. “What are you doing up?” When she doesn’t reply he pushes himself into a sitting position, now fully awake and staring at his girlfriend, worry washing over his features.

“Honey,” Mike touches her shoulder gently, which snaps her out of her trance. She turns, looking at him with a nervous look that Michael knows all too well. “Honey,” He repeats, his tone softer this time. She doesn’t speak, believing the dryness present in her throat is too much for her to overcome. Another flash lights up the room and she jumps, eyes tugged from him as she stares at the window, eyes wide.

“Baby,” His voice is music to her ears, keeping her grounded. Mike scoots towards her, cradling her against the side of his body. “It’s okay, I’m here, love.” He whispers, placing a kiss to her temple as he holds her incredibly close. He doesn’t leave her side at all until the storm passes, rubbing her arm gently and pressing sweet kisses to her skin occasionally. She eventually relaxes into his embrace, eyes fluttering shut as Michael sings her favorite song in a quiet voice.

Soft snores escape her pretty lips, the storm long forgotten as she dozes off in Michael’s arms. “I love you,” He whispers to her sleeping form, pressing a kiss to her temple.


End file.
